Xena's New Baby
by Krystle
Summary: This story has eve in it and xena is having a third baby. Read the story for details!!


**Xena's Time  
  
Rated: PG  
  
**

Chapter 1  
  
One time there was Xena and shehad two children. One named Solon witch was dead now because of Callisto. Theother one now alive, and her name was eve. Eve was a very greedy girl. Shedidn't want any brothers or sisters or anything.   
Eve cried"Mom!! I want to go somewhere else" screamed the seven year old eve.   
Xena replied,"Not right now we have to stay here for the baby to be born."  
Eve screamedlouder "Not fair!!"  
Xena repliedloudly "You either like it here or not. If you don't go to Gabrielle and cry toher and we need to stay here because your new sister could be born any day now!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eve went intotown on Xena's horse behind Xena and jumped off the horse and ran to findGabrielle somewhere.   
"Gabby!!" Evecried again.  
"Eve,shouldn't you be with Xena right now because this is a great time to be withher. But if you don't Xena probably understands everything."  
"My momdoesn't love me anymore and that's all that's to it. She loves Solan and that'swhere mom is going to see Solan one last time."  
A light behindEve and Gabby flickers and they both gasp in amazement. The light gets lighterand lighter until "phhh"   
"Shhh, it'sme, your brother, Solan. Eve I heard what you said about mom and I didn't evenknow that she was my mother but she is so nice. She came to Illousia and saw meagain. Also when she was about to have you she came to where Hates was and sawme again. See? That's how much she cares about me and I think that is how shefeels about you. Eve you don't have to say a word. Just remember what I toldyou." Solan whispered.   
Xena ran inand saw Eve and Solan there right together. Xena looked at Solan and Eve rightin the eye while. Eve just stared the other way and felt that she was no use.   
Xena began"Solan?? Is that really you…"  
"Yes it's me.I can't stay here for long though. They will catch me very soon. I don't wantthat to happen. If they catch me then I'll never be able to come down on earthagain." Solan interrupted.   
"Solan, Honey,Who is they?" Xena looked puzzled.   
"They is allof the Olympian Gods and if the gods catch me I am gone.  
Ares appearedand looked at Solan Stoically until Solan began to run and run.   
Ares began"You can't run Solan I am a God and Gods are SMART you should know!!"   
  
Chapter 3   
  
"ARES NO!!" Xena Screamed.   
Ares began to push Xena out of the way whenXena did a back flip and started a fight.   
"Xena, I just want to let you know that wedon't have to do this and I know that Solan has to go but you might not want todo this unless you want to never see Eve again also" Ares said Mysteriously.   
"Bring it ON!! I'm not going to let none ofmy children go with you, you can take me first but if you do you HAVE to leaveSolan, Eve and Gabrielle all alone." Xena rushed.  
"Hmm… that sounds like a pretty good offer.But NOT good enough." Ares thought.  
The children both Eve and Solan were tokeby Ares. Gabrielle ran up to Ares and before she got a chance to take out herweapons the children were gone.  
Gabrielle Began, Crying and began to say"If, if, I would have just got there a little bit quicker would, would theystill be here."  
Xena just stared out and did not respond.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ares is now back at his little temple. Aresthought maybe if he keep these children and gave them back to Xena maybe shewould love him. But the plan Ares thought would not work why would she love himand Xena would just do another cleaver trick to him. Another idea popped intohis head. Just put them though and they will be gone. Then the only child thatwill be left is Haylee. That is their new child's name Haylee. Haylee would nothave everything Xena had. Ares hoped that the child would be evil and she wouldbe something like Ares.  
Xena busted in "CHHHHHEEEEEEE YAAAAAYYIIIIIII YIIIIIIII YIIIII YIIIIIIIII YIIIII SKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAYYY"   
"NO IT'S XENA NOT XENA!!!!!" Ares screamed.  
Chapter 5  
  
Xena ran and got both children back. Xenaand Gabrielle both loved to like their two children to take care of. Hates madea deal with Xena, if Solan could stay down then he has to be away from Xena atleast and hour or two a day.  
Xena had Haylee and now they are a bighappy family and learned to love each other and fight evil!!   
  
I hope that you liked my storie. Pleasereview it. I hope that you will read my future stories and I hope you liked this story! 


End file.
